undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The End/Episode 11
"Flashes Before Your Eyes" is the eleventh episode of The End. Plot Synopsis We see what happened to each character before the outbreak, each with a different story. Previously Charlotte was saved by Mac and Xander. Meghan had a life and a family before shit went down .Darren and Sam have known each other before the apocalypse. Nicholas was a dirty cop. Danny woke up to the apocalypse. Plot (Darren and Sam: 3 weeks before the outbreak) Sam was sitting on a seat, in the airport. He looked nervous. He stood up, about to leave, but he saw Darren walking out of the arrival gate. They stopped, looked at each other, without saying a word. Eventually, Darren spoke up. "Hey", he said. "Hey", Sam said. "So... this is America?" "Yeah, it is", Sam replied. They walked to a coffee place. "You want coffee?" Sam asked. "Nah, I'm more of a tea person", Darren said. "Well, how'd you like your tea?" Darren stood there, thinking. "You gonna answer?" Sam asked. "I'm trying to think of a joke, but I can't think of one". "Well, let me know when you do". Sam came back with the drinks. "Thanks", Darren said. They sat down, thinking of something to say. "So he stayed with you, huh?" Sam asked. "Yeah. I wish he didn't", Darren said. "I don't understand why your mom thought that we would want him", Sam said. "Me neither, but she thought it was good for us to meet", Darren said, "Can't believe he kept you secret this whole time". "Yeah, well that was him. Same old dad", Sam said. "Well, we shou-" Darren was interrupted by an announcement. "Oceanic passenger Darren Young, Darren Young, please go to the nearest courtesy desk." Darren walked to the desk, followed by Sam. There was a man there. "Hi, I'm Darren", Darren said. "Hello, uhm, Mr. Young, I'm deeply sorry but there seems to have been a mix up involving the, uh, cargo you checked in Ireland". "What do you mean mix up?" "Well, we lost the coffin", the man said. "Are you serious?" Darren raised his voice. "Sir, if you could please calm down-" "Don't tell me to calm down!" "I'll get my supervisor", the man said. "Yeah, you do that", Darren said. The man came back with his supervisor. "Now, what's the problem?" the woman asked. "Problem? Your fucking telling me that you guys lost my dad's body", Darren said. "Sir, please calm down", she said. "Are you a virgin?" he randomly asked. "Uhm, what?" she said. "Do you like fruit?" he asked. "Sir, if you co-" "Do you fuck melons?" he asked. "If you could please stop asking me these questions", she said. "I'll stop, after you answer two of my questions", he sai. "Fine", she said. "One; Where is my dad's body? Two: Why do you fuck melons?" he laughed. He grabbed the pa system's microphone. "She fucks melons!" Darren shouted, everyone looking at him. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. "She's a melon fucker!" Darren shouted, but is tackled be guards. He punches one of the guards, and begins to run, eventually being overpowered. (Darren and Sam: The day of the outbreak) "For the last time, I'm sorry", Darren said to Sam. They were next to a building, Darren wearing his orange jumpsuit, holding a paintbrush, painting over graffiti. "Why did you do it?" Sam asked. "I do weird things when I'm pissed. But they could have been nicer about it! I shouldn't have gotten community service", he said. Darren's phone rang. He picked it up. He looked at Sam. "They found him", he said. They arrived at the morgue. "Why didn't you take off the jumpsuit?" Sam asked. "It's cool", Darren said. They walked in and saw his coffin. They both hesitated. Darren put his hand on the coffin, closing his eyes. He lifted it open. He looked away, while Sam walked towards the coffin, seeing a bite mark on his neck. Sam turned his back. "He was a prick", Darren said. Sam was about to answer, but not before their dad jumped on him. He tried to bite him, but Darren kicked him off. "Dad?" Darren asked. Darren looked into his eyes, they were red, souless. Their dad went to attack Sam again, but Darren kicked him in the head, not once, not twice, but enough to put him down. Darren released all of his anger on him. He stopped when there was nothing left. Darren and Sam looked at each other. They heard screams and ran outside. Everything was crazy. They began running, but ran into two men. "What's going on?" Sam asked. "I don't know", Peter said. (Peter: The day of the outbreak) Peter sat on his bed. He felt tire, worn out. He looked on his shelves, noticing all of his awards, for cooking and archery. He looked at his bow, trying to remember the good times. Then, he looked at a picture of his dad. He picked up his bow, and walked outside. He put the bow in his car, and began to drive. He didn't know where he was going, but he just kept driving. Suddenly, he felt a huge bang. His car had stopped, his heart was racing, and he realised that he had crashed his car. There was another car in front of him, they hit each other head on. He opened his door, and fell out. "Is everyone okay?" he shouted. No answer. He walked to the driver door. There was a man inside. He was coughing. "You okay?" Peter asked. "Yeah", the man looked next to him, "No. No, no!" There was a woman in the passenger seat. She was dead. Peter figured that it was his wife. The man was crying, holding her body. It seemed like forever. A man walked up to the car, and put his head in the passenger window, biting the man's wife. Peter pushed the man back, who fell backwards, hitting his head. The man didn't get up. Peter walked back to the car. Peter put his hand on the man's shoulder. The man looked at his wife. She opened her eyes. "Sarah?" he said. She growled, and attacked. Peter reacted quickly and dragged the man out. His wife was stuck, the seatbelt saved them. "No! Sarah!" the man shouted. Peter lifted the man up, and dragged him with him, down the road. The man stayed quiet, looking back, seeing his wife, but also seeing something else. It wasn't his wife, he knew that, but it killed him to know that he wouldn't see her again. "I'm sorry", Peter said. "I know", the man said. "I'm Peter, we'll get you to a doctor", Peter said. "I'm Joe" the man said effortlessly. They walked for miles, eventually making it to a town. The town was in chaos, dead people, everywhere. "What the..." Peter said. A man ran up behind him. "What's going on?" Sam asked. "I don't know", Peter said. (Meghan, Elle, Lori and Bobby: The day of the outbreak) Lori and her parents were in the kitchen, arguing. "You can't tell me how to run my life!" she shouted. "We're just looking out for you", her dad said. "Yeah? Well, maybe you should look out for Meghan, who's upstairs with her boyfriend". Her dad's face turned red with anger. He marched upstairs. Elle stayed quiet from all the commotion. He opened the bedroom door. Bobby was in the room with Meghan. "What did I tell you?" Dad said. "Dad please", Meghan said. "Get out", he shouted to Bobby. He dragged him downstairs, and out the door. Bobby lay on the lawn, disappointed. He waited an hour or two, before returning to her house. He snuck up to her bedroom window. She let him in. "Be quiet", Meghan whispered. They heard a loud crash downstairs, then a scream. Bobby ran down first, Meghan after him. He made it down to the living room. He couldn't describe what he saw. Meghan noticed Elle, who stood there, eyes locked on something. She looked into the living room, seeing her parents, who were laying on the ground. They were being eaten. Flesh was being torn off them, by disfigured monsters. Lori arrived downstairs. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She began to cry, but put on a brave face. "Come on, we have to go", she said. She dragged Elle and Meghan. They saw people on their street leaving. They had nowhere to go. So, they hid in somebody's house, afraid to go anywhere else. They hid for hours, before finally being found. A man entered the house. Bobby drew a weapon on him. "Wouldn't do that if I were you", the man said. Bobby stood still. "Name's Xander, you're gonna need better weapons", he said. (Mac: The day of the outbreak) Mac was working on a generator, with his brother. They sat next to the barn, breathing in the fresh air. "I'm gonna go get the tools", his brother said. Mac nodded, and watched as he walked into the house. His brother was gone a while, so Mac walked up to the house. "Hey! Where'd you go?" Mac shouted. He heard growling. He walked towards the kitchen, seeing a trail of blood. He followed it. It led to a foot. The foot led to a leg. The leg led to a mouth. The mouth led to Mac seeing his brother being eaten. He watched, as the creature ate what remained of his brother's body. Mac ran, and ran, and ran. For miles. He thought he was going to have a stroke, but before he could, a car showed up. A BMW. (Charlotte: The day of the outbreak) Charlotte sat at her desk. She was working on paperwork. She sighed, stress was getting the worst of her. She tried to calm herself down. But she kept looking at the papers. Divorce papers. She decided to get up and go for a walk, thinking that it was better to get some fresh air. She was cold, and alone. She walked through the street, lots of things on her mind. She looked behind her, and saw a woman and a man. They looked like they were follwing her. They moved faster, causing Charlotte to begin running. She ran as fast as she could, as the group of people got bigger and bigger. She was cornered, but before she knew it, a car pulled up. "Get in!" the driver shouted. (Xander: The day of the outbreak) Xander woke up to her screams, and people calling his name. He shot up, noticing that everyone was getting their weapons ready. "What's happening?" he asked. "Don't know, but they bite", on of the men said. They all went out, shooting whatever moved. Xander stayed inside, unsure of what to do. He waited an hour. There was nobody there. He got his car keys, opened the door, and ran to his car. He noticed his whole team, dead on the ground. It didn't stop him though. He got in his car, and drove. An hour later, he found a man. He stopped. "Get in", he said. The man got in. "Thanks". They introduced themselves. They drove for hours, sharing stories, until the made it to a town, hearing screams. It was Charlotte. "We have to save her", Mac said. "We don't", said Xander. "She's gonna die!" Xander hesitated, but gave in. He drove up to her. "Get in!" (Danny: The day of the outbreak) "Your father's dead", his mother said, on the phone. Danny sat on his bed, unsure of what to say. "How?" "Heart attack", she said. He felt his heart being smashed. "Remember when he used to take you to your baseball gams?" "Yeah, Mama, I do", Danny said. "I'll come back tomorrow", he said, "For the funeral". "I love you, sweetheart". Danny didn't answer her, he just hung up the phone. He layed on his bed, trying to clear his mind. He woke up to a noise in his house. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues